


Double Date

by animerei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerei/pseuds/animerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio suggests the four of them go on a double date to the arcade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly fic I had fun writing! My friend Oki helped me figure out what they should do! Comments and feedback are appreciated!

It was a Friday night when Rio eagerly approached her brother as he was looking over the cards in his deck.

“You know what’d be fun?”

Oh boy. Ryouga had heard that line before and typically her definition of fun was far from his. He made an unenthusiastic grunt.

Rio took a few more steps until she was in front of the boy and shoved a flyer up to his face with excitement. “A new arcade opened up a few blocks down! It’s got all kinds of games and even lazer tag.”

Ryouga set his cards down on the table next to him and took the flyer into his hands. To be honest, that did sound pretty fun. “Yeah I’ll go with you.”

Rio shook her head. Oh no. That was a warning sign. A big bright warning sign. “Not just us Ryouga! I thought it’d be fun if we brought Yuuma and Kotori along. Y’know, make it a double date!”

Oh god. “No. No way.” His time with Rio and his time with Yuuma were two separate things. He didn’t need Rio and her girlfriend to blur the clearly defined line.

Rio pouted so big he thought her bottom lip would fall off. “Oh come on! You love the arcade! We used to go all the time as kids! Don’t you wanna experience that again, but this time with your boyfriend, and your darling little sister, and her super cute girlfriend that treats you like a person and not a huge loser?”

“No.”

Fuck, here comes the guilt face. Giant sad eyes, crocodile tears, pout. He hated how weak he was when it came to that one damn face. Ryouga sighed loudly in exasperation. “Fine.”

Rio launched forward and tightly squeezed her twin. “Thank you! I gotta go tell Kotori!” She let go of him and bounced off to her room.

What had he gotten himself into?

 

+++

 

The four of them entered through the door the very next day, and immediately Ryouga was assaulted by all sorts of lights and smells. The place smelled like greasy foods and for some reason the floor was sticky. He didn’t wanna even think about the cause of the latter.

“Whoa!” Kotori exclaimed. “This is neat!”

Rio smiled at her girlfriend. “This is your first time at an arcade, right?” The other girl nodded.

“I play a lot of games at home but when I was a kid the nearest arcade was miles away.”

“Well I think you’ll have lots of fun!” Rio took the girl’s hand. “Ryouga, we’re gonna check out the games on this side! You guys wanna come or do your own thing?”

Ryouga turned to his boyfriend. “What do you wanna do?”

“That!” Yuuma pointed to a pair of racing games with so much excitement Ryouga wouldn’t be surprised if the guy had eaten sugar packets before they met up. Before Ryouga could add in his input, Yuuma had already tightly gripped his hand and dragged him over. They both sat in the seats- not very comfortable ones he might add- and put in their coins.

Okay, off to a good start. Ryouga was currently in third place... and Yuuma... was crashing into everything. Not very unexpected honestly.

“Stop moving the steering wheel so much!” Ryouga had turned his head away from his own game to tell his boyfriend what not to do, and before he knew it, he hit a camel.

and the camel exploded in a very gory fashion.

He and Yuuma stared at his screen in horror. “Jesus christ why would you put that in a kid’s game?!”

 

+++

 

After that... experience, and a few more games, Ryouga and Yuuma went to join the girls. They found them playing DDR together, and to Ryouga’s surprise, Kotori was actually kicking Rio’s ass at it. Huh.

“Not perfect at everything, huh Rio?” He teased.

“Zip it! I’m trying to focus!”

In the end, Kotori won. She scooped up the tickets she earned and simply stated. “I’ll be right back!” and ran off.

Rio turned to the boys. “You guys having fun?”

Yuuma, of course, nodded. Ryouga... also nodded.

“You happy you came Ryouga?” She asked him.

“I’m not jumping for joy or anything. But it’s not so bad.”

Kotori came running back, a big Aurora Wing plush in her arms. She handed it to Rio, an enormous grin on her face.

Rio turned a bright red and carefully took the plush into her own arms. “I had wanted to win you something... but this really means a lot to me. Thank you.” She said in a... what was it... a bashful manner? Acting bashful was something Ryouga never thought he’d see his twin do but there it was.

 

+++

 

They had all just finished eating- Ryouga and Yuuma shared a small pizza, while Rio and Kotori shared some nachos- when Rio got up from her seat, full of vigor. “Are you all ready for lazer tag?”

The other 3 agreed. “Alright, boyfriends vs. girlfriends. We’re gonna see whose best!” Rio exclaimed.

 

+++

 

Now here was a game that Yuuma was actually really good at, and Ryouga wasn’t too shabby either. Though neither of them were as good as the girls, who were taking this game way too seriously and were blasting everyone in sight.

Kotori aimed at Yuuma but he flipped out of the way! No one ever figured out where he had learned how to do that. Not even Kotori knew. It was pretty cool though.

Before Ryouga could aim for Kotori, Rio had run up and got him. “Shit!”

Yuuma turned his head. “Don’t worry Shark! I’ll avenge you!”

It took a long time what with all his ridiculous back-flips, but finally Rio and Kotori got Yuuma too. The girls cheered and high-fived.

 

+++

 

Yuuma and Kotori were about to head their separate ways, but before that they thanked the twins, and Kotori kissed Rio, and Yuuma kissed Ryouga.

They departed, leaving two very flustered twins standing there. 

After clearing her throat and regaining some of her composure, Rio turned to her brother. “Now, was that so bad?”

Ryouga shook his head and smiled faintly. “It wasn’t the end of the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> The thing with the camel happened to me when I was like 7. I can never play racing games again without FEAR.


End file.
